Mati Lampu menyebalkan
by RebondChaos
Summary: tentang pengalaman mati lampu pertama Josephina Goodwin. apa ya genrenya? lucu nga gitu lucu, seru nga gt seru.. yah liad aj lah


Mati Lampu itu menyebalkan

Pagi ini, aku bangun lebih awal, langsung kutemui, wajah wajah yang kukenal sedari dulu, mereka semua masih tidur dikamarnya masing masing, langsung mandi, lalu kubuat sarapan untuk mereka, namaku Josephina Goodwin, umurku 15 tahun, sudah satu tahun berlalu sedak turnamen WGP yang ada di Jepang, hari ini, kembali aku disini, di negaraku, USA. Saat ini sedang libur, sekolah sudah usai, saat aku masuk sekolah lagi, aku akan menjadi murid kelas 3 SMP.

Kuolesi selai strawberry diatas 2 roti panggang, sedangkan sisanya, kuoles selai blueberry, sarapan hari ini terdiri dari roti panggang, telur, salad, susu dan segelas air putih. Tipikal sarapan ringan untuk memulai hari.

Sementara yang lain belum bangun, ku kembali ke ruanganku mengambil laptopku yang kutaruh diatas meja. Kubuka, lalu langsung saja, aku membuka browserku, seperti biasa, aku mencari informasi, chat dengan teman dan khususnya, mencari informasi tentang mini 4 WD. Baru ingin kuklik tombol search, suara brak brug terdengar dari kamar anak cowok cerambut merah asal LA yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan skateboard miliknya melakukan spin 180 derajat sebelum mendarat didepanku dan tenyata mendarat pas diatas kaki sebelah kananku yang tentu saja membuatku kesakitan, masih pakai baju tidur dia menyapaku dengan santainya

Edge = yo Jo!, slamat pagi, buka internet terus, nanti minus lho!

kucueki saja omongan anak ity, habis, sudah menginjak kaki orang, ga minta maaf lagi!

" hari ini sarapannya ini ya" katanya,

langsung saja dia mengambil sebuah roti lalu mulai duduk di meja, aku langsung tahu, kalau Edge sudah bagun, Brett pasti sudah bangun juga, dasar anak itu, suka sekali dia telat makan. Aku naik keatas, dan mesuk kekamarnya, dan benar saja, dia sedang main puzzle. Dasar, belum makan,belum mandi, langsung main puzzle

kuseret saja anak itu turun kebawah,

Brett = au au, jgn tarik tarik donk! Sakit nih!

Jo = dasar, makan mandi dulu donk baru main puzzle, gimana sih!

Memang tempat ini cukup luas karena ini adalah sebuah institusi. Institusi ini bernama AstroRanger yang merupakan institusi yang menampung anak anak berbakat dari seluruh dunia untuk dilatih sesuai kemampuan, kaya home schooling mulai dari labnya, dapur, kamar, kolam renang, lapangan, bank, samapi rumah sakit, lengkap disini, pokonya ga usa kemana mana lagi.

Tentu saja, listrik menjadi sumber utama kegiatan disini, setelah kuseret Brett tury\un kebawah untuk makan, kubangunkan dua orang _makhluk _lain yang bernama Miller dan Hammer David Grant. Saat sedang menuruni tangga sambil marah marah, mendadak ZAP! Gelap semua. Ya, _mati lampu_ ini adalah mati lampu pertama yang terjadi di AstroRanger ini. Sungguh aneh, pikirku. Tiba tiba ada yang teriak, _wah, ada apa nih,_ pikirku

Belum lagi, ternyata waktu si Edge menuruni tangga, dia sambil makan pisang, dan kulit pisang itu dibuang sembarangan di lantai. BLESSS Hammer keinjek kulit pisang itu, jelas saja, tubuh Hammer yang besar terjatuh membawa kami semua,

Brugh! Brak Brak! Kamu berguling di tangga, panik, aku mencoba menggapai gapai untuk menghentikan diriku yang terjatuh.

Hap! Aku berhasil. Aku menyentuh sebuah kabel dan itu menahan diruku,Hammer dan Miller terjatuh, tapi, _ini kabel apa?_

Nga lama, aku rasa kabelnya menggendur. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sekali lagi, kami jatuh bebsa. Karena kabel tadi terputus. KRIIING! Tiba tiba bel darurat berbunyi, walah, jangan jangan ini gara gara kabel tadi?

Setelah itu, serenade KYAAA dan WAAA memenuhi ruangan. Semua berlalari keluar menyelamatkan diri,. _Mungkin mereka kira ada kebakaran_ kaget, tiba tiba ada lengan kekar laki laki yang menarik tubuhku untuk lari. _Weg, siapa neh?_ Panik, kutonjok saja muka cowo itu telak ! suara sesuatu sepertinya rusak lalu diikuti suara erangan berbunyi AGH! Begitu erangan cowo yang tadi kegebuk. Wah, kayaknya aku kenal nih. Ternyata, ITU ADALAH BRETT! Wah…. Gawat!

Brett = apa yang kamu lakukan Jo?

Jo = maap, gelap si, kok kamu bisa liad?

Brett = kan aku pakai visor

Benar, visor itu memang dirancang seperti computer kecil yang sangat hal sulit untuk bisa diggunakan sebagai night visor.

Jo = kalau begitu, ayo keruang mesin

Brett = ga bisa,

Jo = kenapa?

Brett = soalnya tadi uda rusak

Jo = apanya?

Brett = ya itu

Jo = ya apa?

Brett = visornya ya atuh, V-I-S-O-R

~ Now Loading~

Jo = HAH!

Brett = makanya-

Belum sempat Brett melanjutkan omongannya, segereombolah anak anak berlalri kearah kami, tidak sempat menghindar, aku dan Brett terjebak diatara meraka dan tidak dapat bergerak…. AGH… UGH!!!! Kami pun terbawa arus pergerakan anak anak yang panih\k sampai akhirnya,

ZEER…… Tiba tiba kurasakan ada air yang mengucur ke seluruh tubuhku. _Hujan?_ Baru mau bilang hore, sampai akhirnya aku membuka kembali mataku.

"hah, kok masih gelap"

"bodoh…." Kata Brett

baru aku sadari itu adalah air pemadam kebakaran. Tampaknya, ada siswa yang menekan tombol itu. semakin panik, anak anak berusaha berteriak minta tolong sampai akhirnya, KREEEEEK! Bunyi yang langsung menyusutkan hatiku itu mengakhiri mati lampu. Sesaat saat bunyi kreek tersebut, ZAP! Lampu kembali menyala. Dan saat kusadari….

LAPTOP-KU RUSAK! Ditambah visor Brett yang rusak, Skateboard Edge yang rusak, Hammer dengan baju compang camping, Miller yang pinsan (mungkin diinjak) dan…. Suasana kaya kapal pecah sampai ada suara yang kusadari itu suara kepala sekolah sedang menyampaikan pengumuman

Kepala sekolah = maaf, tadi adalah latihan mati lampu yang ingin kalian semua rasakan, berhubungan dengan keadaan sekolah kita yang tidak pernah mati lampu. …. Dan, tentu saja, saya telah merekam semuanya. 2 hari lagi, kalian akan dapat melihat hasilnya

ZRUUUNG… aura kemarahan menguap ke udara dan…..

~ Now Loading ~

begitulah pengalaman mati lampu pertamaku yang membuat Edge murung selama seminggu, Brett marah marah (gara gara visornya rusak) Miller dirawat 3 hari dirumah sakit, Hammer yang mendapat malu yang luar biasa (karena video itu) dan aku, yang harus kembali menabung demi membeli Laptop baru….

Mati lampu memang menyebalkan

Author`s note = tau ah bagus apa nga, cape ngetik! Emang si aku tegolong cepat ngetik, tapi………… jarang bikin oneshot. Nanti aku mau bikin yang supernatural. Tapi lebih pro dari yg NA AstroRanger dulu…. Nah…. Akan kuserahkan yang kehidupan sehari hari sama lucu ke PichiDichi sensei (ca ila wkwkwkwkwk) paling kalu aku mood, aku buat. wkwkwkw


End file.
